The Rebellion
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Link and Lyle has decided to rebel against kate with some supporters on their side


Link and Lyle were lucky to be welcomed back to the United pack after betraying them but kate was in a friendly mood.

Lyle was walking alone when lilly ran into him "lyle i have a question for you,how would you like to have a girlfriend" lyle looked at her "is she an alpha" lilly looked at him confused "uhhh why does that matter" lyle sighed "because to be blunt i only stick my wolf in alpha females for omegas can't take it" lilly nust stared at lyle "what...tha...how do you even know you haven't even mated with one yet,besides omegas are stronger than you know,i could take garth's giant wolf" lyle just scoffed "he probably had to go very slowly" lilly squinted "what's that supposed to mean...are you saying I'm sensitive that i can't take my mate's wolfhood" Lyle smiled "yep" lilly stepped forward "that..is..only half true"lilly said partially defeated and Lyle smiled "look a simple no would have sufficed instead of making fun of physique,this girl is great she's funny and is great with with pups"lilly said but was interupted by lyle.

"Then you date her then this is a waste of my time"lyle said annoyed then walked away leaving lilly alone who shook her head in annoyance.

Meanwhile kate was talking to a group of alphas they were about to hunt caribou for the pack link was amung them however he wasn't listening he was smiling seductively at a grey furred female who blushed at him "hey love birds drool on each other later,come on" the female stuck her tongue out when kate wasn't looking.

They went to the hunting grounds and the hid in the grass kate saw the perfect caribou kate smiled "ok link,you hutch and garth sneak in front of him and the rest of us will push him towards you"she whispered hutch and garth went to their positions except...link wasn't with them kate looked around for link "where is he"she whispered candu just shrugged causing kate to just scoff "we'll deal with him later" then she slowly approached the caribou but before she could do anything a distant moaning sound was heard causing the caribou to run away in the opposite direction of where kate wanted.

Kate slapped the ground in anger "damn it"kate yelled then the moaning sound was heard again "what is that"garth asked in confused kate growled "i know exactly who that is" then she started walking towards the sound the moaning got louder and louder as kate got closer then kate stopped by a bush where the moaning is coming from the she looked in the bush and saw link and the grey furred female mating "oh aren't you two cute,fucking each other to death"kate said angrly mockingly link stopped humping and looked back in confusion "my den now"kate growled.

At Kate's den she was giving link and the girl an ear full.

"Look i'm not saying you shouldn't express your love for each other but there's a time and a place for it"kate said then the girl snorted "yeah like right in front of your face" she started laughing causing kate to growl "Sadie don't start with me,I'm not in the mood".

Sadie grinned "oooh what are you gonna do about it huh" kate frowned then got in sadie's face their noses almost touching link was chuckling.

"You know what sadie i don't get you,why do you hate me so much i never did anything to you yet you bullied me,insulted me and ridiculed me all throughout alpha school"kate said upset sadie only snorted "remember the great wolf games winston had try outs to see who could lead the team i out shined you in every way...but he pick you...of course he did...you're his daughter your ego comes first"sadie growled.

"My ego had nothing to do with it sadie,plus why are you complaining you still were on the team,we even won our first game"kate exclamed sadie nodded "true,but that's not the point,you always got what you wanted and whenever somebody disagrees with you your big bad mother eve threatens them with death,who would threatened to kill a pup i mean that's just sick".

"Ok i admit my mother is abit unhinged but she is just overprotective of me and a real loving mother"kate said sadie nodded then spoke "speaking of loving mothers,has your pups gotten to any more trouble lately because that's becoming normal now" kate just stared at sadie yes runt stinky and Claudette did get into some misadventures from time to time but kate is cracking down on them to make sure they stay out of trouble.

"No they haven't,and stinky and Claudette are almost grown adults...runt is still very young" sadie scoffed "and obviously very foolish" kate frowned "don't insult my pups,i wouldn't insult yours".

Sadie only shook her head "runt is going to be the death of this pack,so here's an idea how about you step down,take your pathetic omega chew toy and those worthless gang of troublestarters you call pups and let wolves who know how to lead a pack and reproduce worthy offspring".

Kate was extremely mad but it was the reaction sadie was hoping to get from her so kate desided not to attack her for those comments "you two have been dating for a week and already you're thinking about having pups,go ahead,have pups,but being pack leaders...what makes you think you can lead a pack at all" this is the part link steps in "we are great leaders in fact some wolves are behind us right now i don't want to name them but they are on our side" kate smiled disbelieving them but desided to play along "ok...so you got followers so are you going to try to usurp me or find another territory" sadie spoke "we were going to usurp you but this territory is contaminated because you stanked it up with your alpha and omega should mate shit and you're...ugh...hidious pups running around" kate frown returned.

"So we are going to find a new territory away from you"sadie said smugly kate was still frowning because she just insulted her pups again.

Sadie noticed this and then decided to poke her somemore "i really don't get how everyone could stand you kate,well i guess it's one of the purks when you slept with every male in the pack"sadie kate's left eye begun twitching "oh yeah i heard who you banged:garth,hutch,candu,scar,every male I'm suprised you're not pregnant with their pups you pompous carribu ass kissing slut"sadie growled kate snarled ready to attack sadie but hutch came in "kate humphrey needs you it's extremely important" kate stared at sadie before leaving in a huff sadie growled to herself "bitch" link walked up to sadie grinning evily "hey let's fuck in her den to really piss her off" sadie looked at link smiling "i love you" then they begun making out and they dropped to the floor still making out moaning.

Later that day

Kate had her family eat outside because link bragged to kate of how he and sadie fucked In her den stinking it up. Kate angrly ate her food with the rest of her staring at her worried "uh...mom"runt said kate just simply said "eat your food runt" runt glanced at humphrey then at kate "mom is something bothering..."but kate suddenly snapped at him making everyone jump "Runt just eat your damn food" runt whimpered and continued eatting kate immediatly felt terrible "i...I'm sorry"she whispered and left "dad what's wrong with mom"Claudette asked humphrey only sighed "your mother is having a bad day,I'm going to speak to her" humphrey got up and went after kate.

Kate was sitting against a tree humphrey sat next to her "oh fenrir,i can't believe i snapped at runt like that,I'm such a bitch"she cried humphrey hugged her "hey no no you're not honey" kate sniffed "yes i am..I'm letting sadie get under my fur I'm lashing out at my pups she's bringing out the worst in me humphrey"kate crying was breaking humphrey's heart "hey sweetheart it doesn't matter what sadie said about you because me the pups and the whole pack loves you and you love us all as well".

Kate nodded "yes i..i do,i love all my pack members i treat them like family alpha and omega alike" humphrey nodded "link and sadie would be terrible pack leaders and i'd tell em that to their faces,they care about power and won't allow wolves to choose who to love thus horrible pack leaders a pack leader cares about the well being and safty for their pack and that's what you are kate you are the best pack leader in jasper" kate took humphrey's words in but she still felt frustrated "i know but the things she said calling our pups ugly,insulting you,mating in our den,we sleep in there humprey and they violated our home..have they no sense of decency".

Humphrey chuckled "hey i bet their pups wouldn't be prize horses either and we could..uh..you know..stink up their den with our sweaty bodies and smear our cum on their den walls" kate smiled "yeah we could do that..but it's not the mature alpha way..it's the omega way humphrey"

Humphrey nodded "yeah you're right...I'll get salty and sweets to do it" kate laughed and nuzzled humphrey.

The next day

Lyle was sitting alone against a tree until kate walked up to him with an annoyed expression lyle looked up at her "can i help you"he asked sarcastically kate mockinly smiled "yeah you can help me understand what's your and link's deal about omega's,lilly told me about how you made fun of her and harshly rejected a opportunity to find love...i mean what's wrong with you the girl is really nice and friendly and you are an idiot for rejecting her like that"kate scolded.

Lyle sighed in annoyance "look kate I'm too tired to hear your crap right now so take it somewhere else" kate stared at lyle "you know what you're not worth my time so I am gonna go somewhere else" "so long"lyle said rudely kate scoffed.

Later that day

Kate was leading a hunting party and she noticed link and sadie weren't with them she groaned in annoyance "let me guess they're mating in my den again" then hutch ran up to her "actually they and lyle are leaving the pack forever" kate smiled "good riddance,anymore good news" hutch then winced "and..uh..some members of our pack,and the east are going with them" kate blinked a few times "I'm sorry what".

Kate ran with garth and hutch to see a large group of wolves with link and sadie in front of them "brothers and sisters,today we leave this sinkhole of the pack,and kate..ugh just saying her name makes me gag"sadie said in disgust.

"Uhhh excuse me"kate called out everyone looked at her "yeah umm...what the fuck are you all doing,leaving this pack to go with them...this pack is perfect" then a female wolf spoke "no it's not we liked things the way they were,you took it away with you bs kate".

Kate was speechless "i ambolished the law so that wolves could marry who they wanted i did that for you...for all of you" then a dark brown wolf kate emedeatly recognized as the wolf she had a crush on in alpha school and harshly broke her heart.

"Kate...this is part of the reason i rejected you...you're always talking out of your ass you did this for all of us...or all for you".

Kate gasped then frowned "how..dare you accuse me of selfishness...i did this for everyone in the pack because i care about my pack,not just myself,everyone".

Sadie snorted "yeah right" kate growled at her "Sadie and link will be own new pack leaders our pack will be more glorious than yours"said a random wolf.

Kate scoffed "link and sadie will be terrible pack leaders i mean did they even find a territory"

"Of course my dear kate because i showed them"said a voice then out from the trees behind the group walked skoll he was as tall as the trees themselves kate backed away in suprise and fear "s..skoll"she whimpered.

"Amung others"said a very familiar voice it was king he was freed along with the rogue wolves "king"garth exclamed "suprised..the bears sure were,they won't be an issue anymore"king grinned.

Kate looked at skoll "Why are you helping them" "My father has a plan that will change this planet forever a plan that involves these Superpups that has been popping up every where"skoll said

Kate gasped as skoll knodded "yes kate,Gareth,Blitzer,Mimic,Emerald,Sam,

Issac all of them Fenrir has big plans for them kate" kate shook her head "he won't get them I'll protect them..I'll...I'll gather them up and hide them" skoll laughed loudly "kate i think you have your hands full with something more personal something more shattering.

Kate was confused "what are you talking about" skoll grinned "i think you should ask Tony and Eve they are the ones with secrets.

Garth stepped up "what kind of secrets"

"The kind that can ruin a family,now lets go to Yosemite Park your new territory"skoll said "So long kate"Sadie said and skoll teleported along with the group.

Garth was more confused "what did he mean by that" kate shooked her head "i don't know but right now my main concern is the pups"


End file.
